warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Metronome
} | info = *Octavia raises the volume on her surround sound speakers, producing a melodic musical aura with a radius of 6 / 8 / 10 / 12 meters for 8 / 12 / 16 / 20 seconds. Octavia and her allies gain an 10% / 15% / 20% / 35% Armor bonus while inside the melodic aura. **Aura radius is affected by Ability Range. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Armor bonus is affected by Ability Strength. **Metronome's music is in tune with the Melody section of the Mandachord, drawing from the preset musical notes to determine the melodic aura's note intervals. **While the player and allies can hear the melody, Metronome's aura is considered silent to enemies. *While inside the melodic aura, Octavia and her allies can perform specific actions in sync to the melodic music to gain various Sync Buffs that can be active simultaneously: |-|Synchronize = How to Synchronize with Metronome: *Each line of Melody notes is visually represented as a concentric ring of light, which begins at the edge of the melodic aura and shrinks toward Octavia’s feet, where the ring disappears as the sound of the notes are played. *In order to gain buffs, players must time their actions to sync with the moment a concentric ring is centered on Octavia, as the sound of the notes are played. A flash of light will appear below the player upon a successful sync. **Each player must perform actions individually to gain buffs. Sync buffs are gained per-player and are not shared between allies in range. *The amount of notes on one line of the Melody section on the Mandachord determines the brightness of the concentric rings. |-|Vivace = *Octavia and her allies can perform jumps (default ) to gain synchronize percentages from 0% to 100%. Once the synchronize percentage reaches 100%, the player gains the Vivace buff which increases movement speed by 10% / 15% / 20% / 30% for 5 / 8 / 12 / 15 seconds. **Speed bonus is affected by Ability Strength. **Buff duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Synchronize percentages can lower or raise depending on the player’s timing. **Synchronize percentage is displayed as an icon with the current stored percentage beside the health and shield indicators on the HUD. Once synchronized, the Vivace buff icon will also be displayed with the remaining buff duration beneath and speed bonus percentage at the top-right of the icon. *Double jump (default press twice), wall climb (face wall and press ), and wall jump (face wall + + ) can also be used to synchronize. *Players can repeatedly jump, double jump, wall climb, and wall jump to reapply the Vivace buff while in range of Metronome. |-|Nocturne = *Octavia and her allies can crouch (default ) to gain synchronize percentages from 0% to 100%. Once the synchronize percentage reaches 100%, the player gains the Nocturne buff which grants invisibility for 5 / 8 / 12 / 15 seconds. **Cloak duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Synchronize percentages can lower or raise depending on the player’s timing. **Synchronize percentage is displayed as an icon with the current stored percentage beside the health and shield indicators on the HUD. Once synchronized, the Nocturne buff icon will also be displayed with the remaining buff duration beneath the icon. *Slide (default + ) can also be used to synchronize. *Players can repeatedly crouch and slide to reapply the Nocturne buff while in range of Metronome. |-|Opera = *Octavia and her allies can fire their ranged weapons (default ) to gain synchronize percentages from 0% to 100%. Once the synchronize percentage reaches 100%, the player gains the Opera buff, which applies 12% / 20% / 25% / 30% Multishot to ranged weapons for 5 / 8 / 12 / 15 seconds. **Multishot bonus is affected by Ability Strength. **Buff duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Synchronize percentage can lower or raise depending on the player’s timing. **Synchronize percentage is displayed as an icon with the current stored percentage beside the health and shield indicators on the HUD. Once synchronized, the Opera buff icon will also be displayed with the remaining buff duration beneath and multishot bonus percentage at the top-right of the icon. *Alternate-fire or secondary attacks on select weapons are not known to be able to gain multishot from Opera (requires testing). *Players can repeatedly fire weapons to reapply the Opera buff while in range of Metronome. |-|Forte = *Octavia and her allies can use melee weapons (default ) to gain synchronize percentages from 0% to 100%. Once the synchronize percentage reaches 100%, the player gains the Forte buff, which applies 20% / 25% / 25% / 30% bonus damage to melee weapon for 5 / 8 / 12 / 15 seconds. **Melee damage bonus is affected by Ability Strength. **Buff duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Synchronize percentage can lower or raise depending on the player’s timing. **Synchronize percentage is displayed as an icon with the current stored percentage beside the health and shield indicators on the HUD. Once synchronized, the Forte buff icon will also be displayed with the remaining buff duration beneath and melee damage bonus percentage at the top-right of the icon. *Charge attack (default hold ) can also be used to gain Forte. *Players can repeatedly attack with melee weapons to reapply the Forte buff while in range of Metronome. *Metronome can be recast while active to refresh its duration. On recast, existing synchronize percentages will not carry over and will be reset to 0%. *Casting Metronome is not a One-Handed Action and interrupts other actions, but allows movement. *Casting animation is affected by Casting Speed, such as from and . *When Octavia is standing on higher elevations or objects, the concentric rings of light from the melodic aura will partially fade depending on the surrounding terrain to allow better visibility. *Concentric ring color and Nocturne cloak effect are affected by Octavia’s chosen Warframe energy color. *Metronome affects the visuals and audio of any nearby and belonging to Octavia herself. | tips = *Having the mandachord's melody set to a consistent rhythm makes it much easier to sync up your buffs. *Similar to Octavia's other abilities, without a melody this skill will do nothing. *The longer the pause is between notes, the higher is the percentage gained per successful action. *The intensity of light rings is determined by the number of notes in a particular column. | max = }} See Also * es:Metrónomo Category:Octavia Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Stealth Abilities